White Roses
by Sammy1997
Summary: During one of the wolves and vampires practice, an unexpected surprise forces Bella to tell everyone the major secret she's been hiding. During Eclipse. Edward/Bella


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**This happens at one of the Cullen/Wolves killing games. Where they're practicing how to kill the newborns that are coming.**

I was watching the Cullens and the wolves practice their killing games when a few loud cracks came from behind me. I quickly stood up and turned around, pulling up my sweatpants frantically to reveal my wand strapped to my leg. I quickly unfastened the strap, pulled my wand out and pointed it at the deep green forest. Edward tensed next to me, reading their minds.

Behind me, I heard confused voices.

"Wha-?" Jasper began, reading my worry and fear.

"Bella! What's going on?" Edward interrupted his brother.

"Edward, be quiet!"

He grabbed my wrist, ready to pull me back.

"Come on, We're getting out of here. Now."

I shushed him quickly.

Loud crunchy footsteps signaled that someone was coming this way. A minute later, the moonlight made a group of Death Eaters visible. I picked out Lucius Malfoy from the crowd, but only because he had his mask off. The most prominent was the redhead that was being held in a death grip around her throat.

"Ginny!"I gasped.

She let out a short sob and the grip on her tightened. Tears ran down her cheeks and her mascara ran. Her red hair was tangled and smothered with dirt. Her jeans were torn and there was blood splattered across them. Her t shirt was muddy and her feet were bare. Many bruises and cuts were visible from where I stood.

My stomach clenched; I could smell a bit of blood.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Ah, Swan, how nice." Malfoy's sleazy voice rang out.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

"What do we get in return? We only want you for the Dark Lord."

"Bella, don't do it!" Ginny pleaded as best as she could.

"Okay, fine. I'll go with you. Just let her go!" I cried with fierceness.

Edward tugged on my wrist and protested quietly. I yanked my wrist out of his grip and walked forward a bit more.

"Was that so hard now?"Malfoy sneered.

Malfoy loosened his hold on Ginny and she tumbled forward. I caught her and held her up by her arms.

"Are you okay?"I whispered. She nodded.

"Don't do it, please!"

"I have to. You need to stay safe." I turned sideways. "Take her back to the Cullen house. Give her a change of clothes, let her bathe, and feed her. Do it quickly."

I let Ginny loose and she tumbled again. Esme caught her quickly and nodded at me. I murmured a small thank you to her and turned back to the Death Eaters. I walked quickly toward them and they surrounded me. One stepped forward and held my arm in a tight grip. When I was sure that the Cullens and wolves were far away enough that they wouldn't get hurt, I stunned the one in front of me, and the Death Eater that was holding me, slammed me on the ground.

I turned over and kicked his head roughly. One of them murmured '_sectemsempra_' and my skin was sliced open in six places: one long slash on both arms, one on both my calves, and two on my stomach. I cried out in pain.

One of them kicked my head, and I lost my sight for a few moments. I stunned the remaining four of them that were conscious. I slowly crawled to a tree to rest my head against. The blood combined with the loss of blood was making me dizzy. I got rid of the blood in my clothes and on me before barely managing to gather enough energy to apparated to the Cullen's home.

I landed in the entryway and fell backwards, no longer able to support myself.

"Edward." I croaked. My throat hurt.

He appeared there a second later. He kneeled down and gathered me in his arms.

"Alice, Esme, Rose. Please hurry, Bella is hurt." He called. Another second passed and Alice quickly took me in her arms and got me upstairs. I saw Ginny tucked in bed and fast asleep. Esme rushed me into the restroom and Rosalie was waiting with the bath full of steaming water. I then realized that my wand was still in my hand.

I put my wand on the counter and flexed my fingers. They hurt from my grip on my wand. I took off my dirty clothes and got in the tub. I got cleaned up and changed. On my way out of the restroom, I made sure to grab my wand from the counter.

"Bella, why don't you let Carlisle check you out before you get some sleep? It would calm Edward." Esme mentioned.

"I don't need it. Watch."

I cast a full body healing spell. The cuts and bruises disappeared.

"I'll explain everything after I get some sleep, I promise."

"Well, you're exhausted. Get some rest and you can tell us everything tomorrow morning."

They filed out of the room, and I quickly cast a healing spell on Ginny before climbing on to the opposite side of the bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The sun shining brightly through the glass windows woke me up in the morning. I blinked a few times before yawning. I blinked a few more times to blink away the tears the yawn brought on. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do all my morning stuff.

Ten minutes later, I exited the bathroom, still in my pajamas, feeling clean. Ginny was still asleep on the bed, and I didn't want to wake her, so I exited the room through the bedroom door and walked down the staircase.

I entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Bella."Esme greeted me.

"Good Morning, Esme."I said back as I grabbed a clean bowl and a box of cheerios from one of the cabinets. I joined Esme at the counter and ate my breakfast slowly, favoring each spoonful. When I was done, I put the bowl in the sink, and washed it.

"What happened last night after I fell asleep?" I asked when I was sitting next to Esme again, slightly cringing. Edward must have gone crazy.

"Edward panicked and worried about you for a while. We had to drag him from the clearing. He watched you sleep as well. Rose, Alice, and I helped Ginny bathe and Rose gave her a clean change of clothes. Carlisle checked her, and said she needed some rest. I made her a ham and mayo sandwich with some chips and juice. After she ate, we carried her to Alice and Jasper's room and she fell asleep soon after. All of our curiosity couldn't be helped though. We all wondered what happened last night. We think Carlisle figured it out, though. He suddenly blocked his mind from Edward at one point last night, and when Edward asked, he said he knows what happened and that you'll tell us what happened when you are ready. Were all curious, the kids more so."

"I guess I can tell you now." I said nervously, wringing my hands.

"Wait, sweetie. The wolves are coming over in half an hour, and Ginny is starting to wake up."

"Oh! I'll be right back."

I ran up the stairs quickly, and hurried into the room.

Ginny was sitting up in bed. She looked dazed and confused. She then caught a glimpse of me and relaxed. She knew she was safe with me.

"You're looking better. How are you?" I asked softly.

"I'm good. Very confused though. Where am I?"

"Before I tell you that, what do you remember from last night?"

"I remember those Death Eaters beating me up, apparating to that field, and being taken care of by the motherly vampire. I even remember going to sleep."

"Okay, that saves me a lot of explaining. Well, you're in Forks, Washington, in the states. That's the place where I'm in hiding. You're at the Cullen household. I'm in love with Edward, the one with the reddish-brown hair. He doesn't know about what we are, none of them do, except probably Carlisle, the blonde one. I'm not exactly sure how they'll take it."

"Bella, if he loves you, he'll accept you for who you are."

"Thanks, Ginny. Come on, let's go down."

Ginny went to the bathroom and then we both went back downstairs.

The whole Cullen family, and the wolf pack was situated in the living room. I hadn't even heard the wolves. Ginny and I sat down on the two-seater.

"Everyone, this is Ginny Weasley, one of my close friends. She lives in England with the rest of her family. Ginny, these are the Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. These people are the La Push wolf pack, they're shapeshifters. I'll let them introduce themselves because I haven't met them all." I pointed them out to her.

Murmurs of greetings spread around the room.

"Well, now that we're all introduced, Bella, would you like me to start, or would you like to begin?" Carlisle stood.

"You, please."

"Just to make sure, does it have anything to do with what Albus Dumbledore is?"

"Yes."

"So I was right. That's good to know. Everyone, Bella and Ginny are witches."

I avoided Edward's gaze after that statement was made.

"What? That's not possible!"

"That's crazy!"

"There's no such thing, Carlisle."

Ginny was getting annoyed at flustered people who were in denial. I could tell by her expression.

"Shut Up!" she yelled. "Accept it or don't. Some of you people are so bloody annoying."

She sat back down.

"We've been around as long as muggle people have. That means non-magical folk. Our kind can do nearly anything with wands. We're not Hollywood's version either. We use wands, cauldrons, spells, and potions, but we're still human, kind of. We are immortal and can choose to stop aging when we want to. We can't die unless murdered. No pointy hats and warts. The biggest thing now, is Voldemort. Seventeen years ago, he started recruiting bad people to work for him because he wanted power. He made threats to everyone who would not join willingly, including my birth parents. Charlie was my mother's brother. Fifteen years ago, he wanted the Swans to join. Naturally, being the good people my parents were, they refused. Their names were William and Abigail Swan. He then heard of a prophecy that supposedly included me. I was supposed to defeat him. I was born and they went into hiding. Their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew gave them away to Voldemort. A secret Keeper is the only person that is allowed to tell other people where the people that entrusted him or her. It was Halloween. My parents died that night. When Voldemort tried to kill me, it failed and he lost his body and his power. I was left with this."

I quickly removed the invisibility spell on my scar.

"I usually cover it up with an invisibility spell, as to not draw more attention. He's been trying to kill me multiple times. Death Eaters are his followers. He's killed so many people. He's back now, and our world is in chaos. I was sent into hiding by Albus Dumbledore." I then went on to explain the ministry, Hogwarts, Sirius, and everything about the wizarding world.

When I was done explaining, I bit my lip nervously.

Emmett was the first to react.

"That is so cool!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

The wolves accepted me as well. That made some snarky remarks and Paul called me a witch girl. Then they said the stench was too much and that they had to go.

The whole Cullen family was more than understanding. They all hugged me except Edward. He was last respond. I finally looked at him. We stared at each other for a long time and the rest of the family plus Ginny left the room at some point.

I walked slowly to him, until there was barely an inch of space between us. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck. We quickly crashed our lips together. This kiss wasn't like the others. This kiss was not as careful. This was about desperation, love, and want. We needed to be with each other to live. We simply couldn't live without one another. We kept kissing for a good five more minutes.

"I love you." I breathed when we broke apart.

"I love you." He echoed.

We sat on the couch, a few seconds later.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't allowed. It was for my safety, Edward. Besides, I can't really say no to Dumbledore."

"Were most of the things you told me a lie?"

"No, not all of them. I answered truthfully when you asked me about myself and my favorite things. I do love you. There's only one major thing I lied about."

"What is it?"

"I'm fifteen."

"What? That means you got bitten by James when you were fourteen!"

"Yeah."

"You're so young; technically a child! If the venom hadn't been removed, you would have stayed fourteen forever!"

"I'm _not_ a child, Edward!"

"That's not what I meant. I meant that you're physically young, but mentally mature."

"You've better have meant that."

"You've been through so much already. You're so grown up, Bella."

"I was forced to grow up when I learned about the wizarding world. Think about it, I had the whole wizarding world resting on my shoulders, I still do. What would you have done? It would have come crumbling down."

"I can see where you think it's your responsibility, but I don't think that even I could do the same as you have."

"Thank you. Does that mean that you forgive me?" I asked skeptically.

"Not completely." He sighed.

"I understand. I need to go get changed. I'll be back down in a few minutes with Ginny."

"Okay."

I climbed up the stairs and went into Alice's room. Ginny was in the bathroom, brushing her hair through. There was a pile of clothes on the bed. I assumed that they were for me, since Ginny was already dressed. I put on the skinny jeans, and the long plain white t-shirt. There was a little purple vest that I ignored. Instead, I went up to Edward's room, and took his dark blue short sleeve t-shirt out of his drawer. I threw it on, before going back down to the bedroom. My bare feet slapped against the wood floor.

When I entered Alice's room again, I put on the silver ballet flats and went to the bathroom to brush my hair through as well. Ginny was battling a knot. I laughed at the determined face she was making and grabbed another brush. The brush eased through my hair easily, like touching silk.

After I was done getting dressed for the day, I found some paper and pen to write to Dumbledore with. I couldn't use parchment because I left all my pieces at Charlie's place.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_If you don't know yet, which you probably do, a couple of Death Eaters found me last night. They had Ginny Weasley, and she was injured badly. I promise I'll explain in person, for I can't say much if this owl is intercepted. Ginny is now safe. I also told the Cullens about what we are. They took it pretty well considering everything. What do I do now?_

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella Swan._

I folded up the parchment and wrote _Professor Dumbledore _on the front of the envelope I then put it in. I whistled loudly. Hedwig would hear me. Seconds later, Hedwig gripped the bottom of the opened window with her feet.

I went to her and scratched her chin softly.

"Hello, Hedwig. How've you been? Hopefully you've been staying out of trouble. Well, I need you to deliver a letter to Professor Dumbledore. Go into the bathroom and drink from the sink before flying off."

Hedwig obediently followed my directions, and then came back next to me. I put the letter in her mouth, and sent her on her way.

Ginny exited the bathroom just as Hedwig became no longer visible in the distance.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Let's head down."

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ginny ate some cereal while I thought about what to do today. We could go to Port Angeles to buy Ginny some more clothes and I could get a chance to look at some old muggle books.

Stone cold arms wrapped around my torso and a mouth started kissing up and down my neck, leaving a hot trail.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Wondering w-what we were going to do today." His cold mouth was distracting.

He laughed took his lips off my neck. He rested his head on top of mine.

Ginny finished up and we all moved to the living room.

"Bella! Guess what?" Alice squealed.

"What, Alice?"

"There's going be a thunderstorm later this afternoon. You know what that means!"

"Cool. Ginny will get to see her first vampire baseball game" I grinned.

Then I remembered something.

"Charlie! Oh, crap!" I scrambled to the home phone and picked up the phone off the dial.

"Bella, don't worry, we took care of it. We told him that we called you late last night because Alice was getting really sick and she was asking for you. Ok, now you can call him." Edward quickly filled me in.

I dialed the home phone and it only rang twice when someone picked up.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Dad."

"I was so worried last night, young lady. You couldn't leave a note or something, kid?"

"Sorry, Dad. They said Alice was throwing up a lot. It turns out that she had one of those violent stomach flu's. She could barely move."

"Is she feeling any better? Poor girl."

"Yeah, she's managing to keep some water down so far. Can I stay for the day, Dad? Please?"

"Sure, kid. Be careful though. I don't want you catching it."

"Carlisle is having us wash our hands every ten minutes, Dad. We're good."

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight sweetie."

"Bye, Dad." I hung up.

Later that day, Rosalie confronted me.

"Bella, can we talk?"

"Sure, Rosalie."

"Call me Rose. I wanted to apologize for how I've been treating you and my brother. It's just, that you have everything I want and you're throwing it all away."

"I completely understand. I would act the same if I were in your shoes."

"I just don't want to be mean anymore. You don't need any added stress in your life right now."

"Rose, please don't pity me."

"I don't! I'm just amazed at how strong you are."

"Thanks Rose."

"No problem."

It was finally time for the baseball game. I rode on Edward's back and Ginny on Alice's. The bases were quickly set up.

Edward was far out in the left field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.

Emmett was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceably through the air. I waited for him to approach home plate, but then I realized, as he took his stance, that he was already there. Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them had gloves.

"All right," Esme called from in-between Ginny and I, "Batter up."

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like a strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin. And then her hand spun out again.

This time, the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the invisible ball. The crack of the impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains.

"Now I see why they need the thunder." Ginny murmured, in awe.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep in the surrounding forest. Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him. I realized Edward was missing.

"Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice. I stared in disbelief as Edward sprang from the fringe of trees, ball in his upraised hand. His grin was visible, even to me.

The inning continued before my incredulous eyes. It was impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew, the rate at which their bodies raced around the field.

Emmet's team was up by one – Rosalie managed to flit around the bases after tagging up one of Emmet's long flies – when Edward caught the third out. He sprinted to my side, sparkling with excitement.

"You're amazing." I said kissing him softly.

"I love you." He sighed in contentment.

"I love you more."

"Impossible!" He scoffed around my lips. I grinned.

"I'm up." He said, before flashing my favorite crooked smile and then heading for the plate.

He played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Rose's always-ready hand in the outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Emmett could get the ball back in play. Carlisle knocked one out so far in the field-with a boom that hurt my ears- that he and Edward both made it in. Alice slapped them dainty high fives.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Esme would call them all to order. The thunder rumbled on.

Approximately one hour later, Edward's team was gaining the upper hand, when a recognizable bird flew out of the clustered trees. Hedwig landed on the ground near where I was sitting. I reached over and tugged a letter from her mouth and unfolded it from the envelope that held my name on the front.

_Isabella,_

_I will send a few Order members to collect you and Ginny Weasley. The Cullens have an open invitation to attend Hogwarts. I still need a few positions filled, and I think would enjoy some medical company. The children are welcome to attend classes as regular students. I assume I will see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

I squealed as I finished reading the letter.

Ginny shot me a questioning look and Esme looked curious. I handed them the letter and they both grinned.

"Everyone, come here!" Esme called calmly.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with your emotions?"

"Yes, dear?"

They all formed a circle around us.

"We're all going to Hogwarts!" Ginny and I yelled simultaneously.

Cheers erupted from everyone and we all hugged. When I was reunited with Edward, I crashed my mouth to his. I felt his grin against me. We broke apart and he put his lips to my ear.

"Now I forgive you." He whispered. I just grinned.

We soon packed up and left back to the house, After I was in bed in pajamas with Edward, I told him I loved him, and he sung me to sleep. I knew I would be loved if I stayed with him, and I would never pick anyone else.

I didn't know that I'd soon have to make the decision of whether to stay or leave, and it was going to be under dangerous circumstances.

**I had to write this, and I'm sorry to those of you that have been waiting for my other stories. This is a one-shot, unless I get a lot of reviews saying that you want me to continue it. The baseball scene is from the book Twilight. More drama is soon to come.**

**Please Review!**

**Love, **

**Sam**


End file.
